A Love Unbound
by theonlykyla
Summary: He's in love with his brothers girlfriend. His brother is in love with his girlfriends sister. His girlfriend is in love with his brother.It's a tangled mess. Can they all work it out and love the one they want?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So, here we are with another DRABBLE WAR:) This time the participants are JA Mash and Kitkat681. Check out their fics, as well.**

**I tried to stay true to the 100 words per ch Drabble rule...most of mine are just slightly over though. But, hey, I tried. **

**BTW, you can find me on FB as kylamichelle hugsalot and my group, theonlykyla fanfiction. Come join me in my madness.**

**Expect at least 5 updates on this today. I'm about half-way through writing this one so if I can finish it then I'll post 10 ch's today. But, RL is knocking on my door, so not sure yet. BUT, 5 for sure;)**

**Thanks to my team for once again enduring my writing madness;) LONG LIVE DRABBLE WARS:)**

Ch1 A Love Unbound

My twin brother, Edward, doesn't think that I know how he feels about my girlfriend, Bella. But, I'm not blind. I know that he wants her.

It's not like I really want her but I'll be damned if I just hand her over to him...even if I am in love with someone else.

Everything always gets handed to him on a silver platter. I love my brother but damn, can't I be the golden child for a little while? I am the one in medical school afterall.

What's he going to do with a music degree anyway?

Besides, I'm not to sure how Bella's sister feels about me...I guess I need to find out before I screw things up with Bella first.

**A/n: see ya in a little bit...I won't make ya wait to long, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Drabble wars continue...show some love to Kitkat681 and JA Mash, both are saved in my favs.**

Ch2 A Love Unbound

I've wanted Esme since the first time I met her, but I had already been dating Bella for a few weeks. It didn't feel right to just dump Bella and ask out her sister. Besides, I really did like Bella, but I liked Esme more. She was my age, twenty-two, and going to design school and had a lot more in common with me than her nineteen year old sister.

But, I was Bella's first boyfriend and I didn't want to hurt her.

I needed to talk to Esme. Alone. And, very soon.

"Carlisle, you ready to go?" Edward asked as I sat on my bed gathering my books for the days classes.

"Yes, little brother, I'm ready." I said with a sigh as he waited for me at the door.

"Are Bella and her sister going to breakfast with us?" He inquired, as I noticed he tried to come off non-chalant.

I know where your mind is little brother...and I'm not sure I like it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 A Love Unbound

EPOV

Carlisle always had life so easy. Girls flocked to him, he was good at sports, he made friends easily and I was always the one in the corner; quiet, shy and uneasy in crowds of people.

So, when he introduced me to Isabella, Bella, for the first time I was shocked. She was naturally beautiful, quiet and a little more reserved than what he normal preferred in women.

I was instantly smitten with her. She was the first girl that I had been able to speak freely to without mumbling, stuttering or hiding behind my shyness.

Carlisle was a fool because I knew that he didn't see in her what I did. And he was going to fuck it all up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: If you aren't reading Kitkats "Guilt" and JA Mashs Not so secret life of a security guard...YOU SHOULD BE! It's DRABBLE WARS! LOL, both are in my favs;) Check them out...they are both intriguing and full of mystery...I have ZERO theories on either of them at this point, tbh:)**

**Seems a lot of you are loving the change up in siblings in my little tale...what can I say, I don't conform to the norm;)**

**I'm thinking I'll do 10 updates total today...enjoy!**

Ch4 A Love Unbound

EPOV

"No, Bella had study group this morning. So, I won't see her again until tonight at dinner. Would you like to join us, I can invite her sister as well?" He asked as if I didn't notice the tone of his voice.

I am my brother's twin, although we look nothing alike except our height and body type.

I know where his mind is.

Esme.

She was loud, boisterous, overly friendly and always in someone's personal space. She was perfect for Carlisle.

What I didn't understand was why was he still with Bella when he preferred her sister?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I hope you are keeping up w/ Kitkat and JA Mash's drabbles...they are sooo good;)**

**Here's a little flashback for ya...**

Ch5 A Love Unbound

CPOV

"_Ah, we meet again my young beauty." I said as I took a seat across from Bella in the library study room._

_She looked up at me with those hazel eyes and smiled just as a gentle blush flushed her cheeks. _

"_Yes, I guess we are. This is what, the third time this week you've found me here?" Bella's soft voice spoke with a hint of whimsy._

_I smiled, "Now, if you'd just accept my invitation to dinner we could actually enjoy some real conversation instead of hushed whispers in this damp old building."_

_She blushed again. "Okay."_

"_Really? You mean it?" I asked again._

_She nodded and smiled._

_Finally. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Drabble wars continue...**

**To clarify a few things: Carlisle did NOT stalk Bella. He kept seeing her at the library and was drawn to her. Bella and Edward do NOT know that the other feels for them...**

**Here is the highly anticipated BPOV;)**

Ch6 A Love Unbound

BPOV

I had a great boyfriend. He's gorgeous, kind and caring. But, I'm in love with his brother.

Carlisle is outgoing, friendly and likes to be the center of attention.

Edward is more like me; quiet, reserved and tends to hang out in small groups or alone. He was actually perfect for me.

But, Esme convinced me that I should make things work with Carlisle as he was 'A Great Catch'.

I had my doubts about the chemistry between us but thought that I should at least give it a real try, as he was my first real boyfriend.

I sighed and went back to working on my research paper as I looked up to see green eyes staring at me across the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Yep, Drabble Wars continue:)-**

**Clarifications: Carlisle has blue eyes. Edward has green eyes. They are NOT identical twins;)**

**Three more to go for tonight!**

Ch7 A Love Unbound

EPOV

I sit in the library and watch Bella. Sometimes, I stay hidden. Sometimes, I let her see me.

I want to know what it's like to hold her hand...kiss her lips...hear her call out my name in the heat of passion.

But, she belongs to my brother.

I love my brother, he's been my best friend my whole life. This is the first time I've ever kept a secret from him.

However, I know he's keeping a secret from me, too.

I know he's not in love with Bella. I've seen the way he looks at her sister. I just haven't figured out yet how to confront him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Drabble Wars continue...please check out Kitkat's "Guilt" and JA Mash's "Not So secret life of a security guard" …..they are both great stories!**

Ch 8 A Love Unbound

CPOV

I caught a glimpse of Esme coming out of a building as I sat across the quad. I walked towards her and she waved.

"Hi Carlisle. How are you?" She asked with that beautiful smile that warmed my heart.

"Oh, um, I wanted to talk to you. Is that okay? Do you have a few minutes now?" I was suddenly nervous and unsure if I was doing the right thing.

"Sure, I've got a few minutes before I have to head to my next class. Is everything okay? It's not Bella is it?" She asked with concern.

"No, actually, Bella's fine. I um, wanted to talk you about me, actually."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Only one more after this one...then Drabble wars will resume tomorrow;)**

**Oh...this one is slightly...swoon-worthy...I think I'm in love w/ this Secretiveward;)**

Ch9 A Love Unbound

EPOV

I saw Bella coming out of the lecture hall and couldn't stop myself.

"Hi Bella." I said with a small wave.

Her face lit up. I knew that smile belonged to me. She never smiled at Carlisle that way.

I love my brother, but damn, I want Bella for myself.

"Hi Edward." Bella replied.

We walked in silence before she turned to enter her next class.

I knew what I needed to do...I pulled out my cell phone.

It only took three rings for her to answer, "Hi Mom. I need your advice."


	10. Chapter 10

**a/N: last one for tonight...I'll be back tomorrow...as will Kitkat681 and JA Mash**

Ch10 A Love Unbound

CPOV

"About you?" Esme asked with surprise as I led us to a bench to sit.

"You see, Esme, I ….I am in love with you...not Bella." There, I said it.

She gasped and a hand flew over her mouth.

"Me?" Her eyes lit up and she tried to recover from her shock.

"Well, Bella's a great girl and all but...it's you that I want." I confessed as I took her hands in mine.

"Does she know how you feel?" Esme asked as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I feel the same way about you." I heard her whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Drabble wars continue today...make sure to show some support to my fellow warriors, Kitkat681 and JA Mash...**

**Sorry for the delay this morning, I was having some PC issues this morning:(**

**There will be 10 updates today...so buckle up:)**

Ch11 A love unbound

EPOV

After talking to our mom, I felt a little better and I knew that I needed to speak to my brother.

But, then I saw them.

Carlisle and Esme...holding hands...sitting on a bench...their heads down close to one another.

I've never been so angry in all of my life.

How could either of them do this to Bella?

My brother and her sister. This was going to break her heart.

And, I'd be there to pick up the pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Updating a little bit early to try and catch up:)**

**I love that you all are so passionate about hating on Carlisle, I promise, he truly isn't a bad guy. He's just confused;)**

Ch12 A love unbound

CPOV

"You feel the same way about me?" I was thrilled at her confession.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Carlisle, what about Bella?" Esme asked with a frown.

I grimaced and ran a hand through my hair.

"I have to figure out how to let her go. I just needed to see if you thought there might be a chance for us, first." I tensed as I said the words.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Her eyes narrowed at me as I spoke.

"Are you in love with Bella?" Her voice was harsh, and she pulled her hands from mine.

I looked at her and smiled, "No."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Need to clarify that Edward and Esme are NOT dating. They are just the siblings of Carlisle and Bella who ARE dating...they all 4 hang out and know each other because of that sibling relationship, but that's it. There is NOTHING going on w/ E/Es...**

**Now...let's see what a pissed Edward is thinking...**

Ch13 A Love Unbound

EPOV

How long had this been going on, I had to wonder.

And why oh why was he still dating Bella when he really wanted Esme?

I sighed as Esme stood and walked away.

I saw my twin's shoulders sag as I approached him. My hands were clenched as I stood in front of him.

"How could you do this to Bella?" My voice raging with anger.

He looked up at me, completely devastated.

"It's not what you think." Carlisle spoke.

"Oh yeah? Then enlighten me." I said as I took a seat beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Drabble wars** **live on;)**

**How about a brotherly showdown?**

Ch14 A Love Unbound

EPOV

"Edward." His eyes had yet to meet mine.

"Carlisle, there is no excuse you could give me that would justify what I just saw." I was seething inside. I had never been so angry at my brother before.

He finally looked up at me as he spoke, "I'm in love with Esme."

"I know." I hastily replied while his eyes bulged out at my admission.

"You knew? Then why didn't you say anything?" He questioned me.

"Because, I didn't want to see Bella get hurt." I said as a little tension left my body.

"I know your secret, too." Carlisle said as I looked at him with a grimace of my own.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: So...RL is calling my name...there are five more to go for today but it'll be a little bit before I can get them posted...just a few hours. **

**Let's check back in with the brothers...shall we?**

Ch15 A love unbound

EPOV

"I see the way you look at her. I see the way you smile when you talk to her. I'm not blind, you know?" Carlisle told me with a nudge to my shoulder.

"Well, she's dating you so what difference does it make." I replied and palmed my face.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't want to hurt her, Edward." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Then tell her, just be honest. But, do not sneak around behind her back or I will tell her." I said, my anger returning.

He stands up and starts to pace, "Esme told me she couldn't hurt her sister. That I needed to figure out what I really wanted."

"What is there to think about?" I asked, completely befuddled.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16 A Love Unbound

EsmePOV

I've known that I had feelings for Carlisle for a few months now. I met him I knew that he was someone special.

He was completely my type but somehow he'd won my sister over. I couldn't deny her the opportunity to have such a great man for herself.

Bella was always the shy and quiet one at home. Her nose was forever in a book and she didn't date at all in high school.

I couldn't take away the one guy she had ever given the chance to get to know her.

I loved my sister too much to hurt her that way.

My feelings be damned.

**A/n: Ohhh Esme the martyr...please forgive me if I don't weep for her, LOL...nah, her heart is in the right place with her sister but her head is still screwed up...**

**More to come soon...don't forget once again to check out Kitkat681 and JA Mash's drabbles as well;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Soooo this chapter is one of my favs...and my twifey/beta's too.**

**Hope it helps to answer a few of the questions you've all asked in reviews...sorry I've been fail with replies but as quickly as I've been updating and trying to write more chapters in between, it just isn't possible.**

**BUT, I read each one and they all make me giddy...so please continue to leave me your thoughts.**

Ch17 A Love Unbound

CPOV

It's not that I wanted to stay with Bella. Hell, we haven't even gotten to first base and we've been dating for almost six months. I've had blue balls enough that they now resemble Cookie Monster on a regular basis.

Did I really want to break up with her?

I mean, sure, I have feelings for Esme but is it just lust? She's got a hot body and I know it wouldn't take me six months to get my dick wet with her.

Edward is beyond frustrated with me. He walked off and left me here after a few choice words.

Esme walked away from me. She won't hurt her sister.

Bella's calling me on cell phone. She's the last person I want to talk to at the moment.

I turn it off and go for a walk.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Personally, this is MY fav ch, so far;)**

Ch18 A love unbound

EPOV

My brother is an idiot.

He's not in love with Bella.

He's in love with Esme.

But, he refused to break up with Bella for fear that she is the 'better option' for him.

He claimed that he needed something different, which is why he went for her in the first place.

Moron.

All the advice my mother had given me went right out the window when he said he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

I've never met a girl like Bella before. Hence, why I've been on a dozen first dates and only two second dates.

Hell, I've only slept with one girl and she was a family friend that I've known my whole life. We mutually agreed to lose our virginity to one another because we were eighteen and wanted to see what it was all about.

Now, I wished that I'd waited for Bella.

I'll wait for her for as long as it takes.

**A/n: Make sure to give the other Drabble wars participants some love, too:) I've had a lot of fun this weekend going up against them...even though it is all in fun, it's nice to have the competition...keeps me on my toes and has actually been a good practice for me to get my writing hat back in place. I've actually felt better this weekend than I have in over a month, so thankfully when I get this damn surgery over with this week I'll be back to updating everything on time again.**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers for your support, encouragement and love...and especially your patience.**

**Kyla**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Only one more after this one, for today...there will be AT least 5 tomorrow. If I can get more written tonight, then there will be 10 tomorrow. Otherwise, not.**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews this weekend...I love that some of you have gotten extremely passionate about your dislike for Carlise AND Esme;) Remember, they are just confused 22 yrs old;)**

**Enjoy.**

Ch19 ALU

BPOV

I couldn't reach Carlisle on his cell which is odd since I call him everyday at this same time. So, I decided to go by his dorm room.

Imagine my surprise when a very angry Edward opened the door.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked rather shocked to see me.

"I couldn't get ahold of Carlisle so I came to see if he was here." I said as I walked into the room.

"He's not here." He said as he closed the door and put his head up against it.

"What's wrong, Edward. You seem really upset about something." I said as I sat on the edge of Carlisle's bed.

He finally turned to look at me, completely defeated. He was so beautiful it took my breath away.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Last one for the day...and yep...it's kinda a cliffy...**

**I have enjoyed spending the weekend with a few of you and the new readers that have joined me on this journey...**

**THANK YOU so much to JA Mash and Kitkat681 for joining me on this journey...I adore you both so much!**

**THANK YOU to my twifey, lvtwilight09, for beta'ing these for me. YOU ROCK BABE! Love ya;)**

**Enjoy...**

Ch20 ALU

EPOV

God, she was so beautiful. She's sitting here in our room and she's worried about me.

And, she had no clue that I was in love with her or that my brother wasn't.

"Bella, why are you dating my brother?" I asked as I moved to sit on my bed.

She looked a little taken aback by my question.

"I mean, are you in love with him?" I asked as she sat there dumbfounded by inquiries.

She sat there stunned for another minute before she stood up and walked over and sat beside me.

She gently put her hand on top of mine, "No, I'm not."

**A/n: he he he he...I'm evil;)**

**See ya tomorrow;)**

**Kyla**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: I'm back...weekend drabble wars...turned into weekly, LOL. **

**Since I left you hanging w/ a cliffy I won't make you wait to long;)**

**ENJOY!**

**C**h21 ALU

BPOV

It was now or never.

This was the moment I could be honest to myself and to Edward.

He just looked at me with those piercing green eyes and it took my breath away with the love I saw there.

"Edward, I..." I was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

Edward looked at the door then back at me and with a slump of his shoulders he got up to answer the door.

"Edward is Carlisle here?" Esme's voice cried anxiously.

"Um, no, he isn't." Edward replied a little stunned.

Then, she saw me.

"Bella?" My sister's eyes were panic stricken.

**A/n: Ohhhh snappp blocked AGAIN, LOL (yes, I am that evil;))**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: Well, hell Kitkat's threatening to kill off people...so on with the show...**

Ch22 ALU

CPOV

I walked around the campus for an hour or so lost in my thoughts.

I finally pulled out my phone and dialed the one number that I knew would provide me some comfort.

"Hi, Dad." I said with a sigh.

"Son, are you okay?" Edward Cullen, Senior said with a hint of concern.

"No Dad, I'm really not. I need some advice." I found a spot to sit on the stairs of the library as I spoke.

"What's wrong? Tell me how I can help." In true fatherly fashion, my dad offered his wisdom.

"It's about a girl...well, it's about two girls, actually."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: drabble wars rock on;)**

**How about a little sisterly showdown? I promise we are about to start hitting some good stuff;):):) Hang in there...**

Ch23 ALU

EPOV

Esme stormed into my room and looked between Bella and I.

"What's going on here?" She snapped as she put her hands on her hips.

Bella stood, looked at me and turned to her sister, "Esme, it's not what you think."

"Then what exactly is it, Bella?" Her voice was snarky as she spat out Bella's name.

"She came here looking for Carlisle." I said as I walked in between the two of them, putting Bella behind me.

"Why are you here, Esme?" Bella questioned.

Esme's eyes met mine and she realized that I knew why she was here.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: it's getting warm in here...**

Ch 24 ALU

CPOV

After talking to my dad I felt a little better.

I really needed to talk to both Esme and Bella, separately.

I walked back to my dorm room only to see Esme come flying out the door and stomping her way across the field to her dorm.

Just as I was about to follow her I noticed Edward and Bella walk out the same door Esme just flew out of.

They spoke to one another for a few seconds before Bella touched his cheek then walked away.

What the fuck was going on?

Did he tell her about what he saw earlier?

**A/n: Last one for a while...gotta get some work done;(**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: Thi s chapter makes me want to wrap Edward in a big ole hug;(**

**So, here's the deal...I can post 5 more chapters today but only 5 tomorrow...tell me what you want...it's up to you, my lovely readers!**

Ch25 ALU

EPOV

I stood and watched Bella walk away, once again she took my heart with her.

The showdown in our room was only the beginning of the 'drama' as I turned to see my twin brother glare at me.

"What the fuck, Edward? Did you tell her?" Carlisle asked, angrily.

"No. But Esme showed up at our door while Bella was there waiting for you. That sure enough told her something." I replied before I turned to walk back inside.

"What do you mean Esme showed up here? And why was Bella here waiting for me?" I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Maybe you should go after the two of them, since they both seem to belong to you." I said, defeatedly.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: Ok, you all asked for the next 5...so here ya go...um...we're finally getting somewhere even though some of you might not see it...I do, cuz it's going according to my plan, LOL - Sorry, I'm in a bit of an evil mood;)**

Ch26 ALU

BPOV

I followed my sister back to our dorm room where she sat crying on her bed.

"Esme, what is going on?" I asked as I sat beside her.

She had always been my idol growing up, no matter how different we were.

I loved her very much.

"Oh Bella, I screwed up. Everything is just so messed up." She sobbed as I held her.

"What does this have to do with Carlisle?" I asked, a little confused.

She just shook her head against my shoulder and sobbed a little louder.

My cell phone ringing brought me back to reality.

It was my friend Angela.

Damn, I forgot that I promised to go with her to some stupid party tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: Ya'll are really hating on Carlisle, LOL**

**Three more after this one...**

Ch27 ALU

CPOV

"Edward, what happened?" I asked as I angrily shut the door behind us when we entered our room.

He paced the floor between our beds as he tugged on his hair.

"Bella showed up looking for you since you hadn't answered your phone. Esme showed up a few minutes later, also looking for you. They got into a little squabble and Esme stormed out." He said as he plopped down on his bed.

I stood there, stunned.

"Esme came to see me?" I asked as my mind reeled from this information.

"Bella did, too." Edward reminded me.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: Wow...you lovelies are REALLY wanting me to like off Carlisle and Esme...**

**Trust me, they really are NOT bad people...just confused and immature and well...they'll get there...**

**Two more after this...**

Ch28 ALU

EsmePOV

I watched as Bella flittered around the room getting dressed to go out with a friend.

I assured her that I was fine, just had a problem I needed to talk to Carlisle about.

I didn't want to hurt her, but was I willing to give up my own happiness to stop that from happening?

When I held hands with Carlisle today it was like holding my future in my hands.

We had to figure this out.

We had to do it in a way that was best for everyone.

"Have fun tonight." I said as Bella waved bye and left our room.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: OOOOHHHHH we are sooooo close...he he he...I'm afraid ch30 has a bit of an evil cliffie for you all, he he he...told ya I was in an evil mood today;)**

Ch29 ALU

EPOV

I watched as Carlisle left our room.

I laid on my bed, lost in thoughts of all that had just occurred.

Bella had been about to tell me something.

What was she about to tell me?

This not knowing was going to kill me.

But damn when her hand touched mine it felt like the warmest feeling I've ever experienced.

And where exactly was my brother going?

To talk to his girlfriend? Or her sister?

I stood up and paced for a bit more before my cell phone started to ring.

Why was Bella was calling me?


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n: Last one for the night...*sighs* **

Ch30 ALU

CPOV

I stood outside their dorm room unsure of what I was going to say or who I would speak to first.

But, I knocked anyway.

Esme opened the door, her face red and splotchy, her eyes still wet with tears.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She nodded and let me through.

"Are you alone?" I said as I sat in the chair at her desk.

"Yes." She spoke softly.

"Esme, you came to see me?" I questioned.

"Yes, I...I had to tell you...I want you." She confessed.

I grabbed her and kissed her.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: I'm back, did ya miss me:? Well, thankfully, I'm not as evil today as I was yesterday...or am I?**

**It's all happening (sing song voice)! **

**BUCKLE UP...HERE...WE...GO!**

Ch31 ALU

BPOV

I am drunk.

For the first time in my life, I got drunk.

Angela's boyfriend Ben got us some wine coolers.

I told Angela everything. Then, I puked.

I tried to call Esme and Carlisle but neither of them answered their phones.

Angela and Ben disappeared into a bedroom somewhere.

So, hesitating I called Edward. I needed to get home as I didn't feel good.

I saw him run up the steps and it made me want to puke again.

I only got drunk because I am so confused about what to do.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No," I said before I leaned over and threw up.

He held my hair back and I started to cry.

He picked me up and cradled me to him as he carried me to his car.

I nuzzled my face into his neck and cried.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

**A/n: I didn't realize that both Kitkat and I would have character vomiting in common...LOL who knew?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n: Yes, Bella Ami...I was quoting Ms. Penny Lane...because *sighs* she is fabulous and I totes want to be here when I grow up, LOL - one of my ALL TIME FAV movies and characters;) You win the gold star for today;)**

**We'll have a total of 10 updates today...ending on ch40...and FYI...ch 45 is the last chapter;) It will be a long chapter, though;):):)**

**Now...let's check in on Edward, shall we?**

Ch32 ALU

EPOV

My beautiful Bella was drunk.

And, sick.

And, crying.

"Why are you crying, beautiful girl?" I whispered as I sat her down in the passenger seat and crouched beside her. I moved the hair off her face and wiped her tears.

"Because everything is all screwed up." She sniffled and looked at me with such sadness.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked as I cupped her face.

"No...can I just go home with you? Is Carlisle out tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know where he is, actually." I replied.

I buckled her up and got in to drive us to the dorm.

As I started the car and put my hand on the stick shift**,** I felt her small hand cover mine.

Her skin felt like fire against mine and it took all my willpower not to entwine my fingers with hers.

I finally pulled into my parking spot and went around to get her out of the car.

She was passed out as I carried her inside.

I hated that she got drunk**,** but I'm happy that she called me to pick her up.

At this point, I'll take what I can get.

**A/n: *squeals in excitement* I may pull a kitkat and blow my load, LOL...so excited for ya'll to read these next few chapters;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n: Let's see what the naughty sister/brother have been up to, shall we?**

Ch33 ALU

CPOV

Hands down**,** the best kiss I'd ever experienced.

"Wow." Esme said as we pulled back to breathe.

"You can say that again," I said with a chuckle.

"What are we going to do?" She breathily asked.

I sighed and cupped her face, "I have to break up with Bella. I should have talked to her before I came to you, but I just had to see you again."

"Edward knows." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I know, but he's got his own secrets." I said with a smirk.

"He does?" Esme asked with a smirk of her own. I nodded my reply.

"Well, not to burst your bubble, but I think Bella's got one of her own." Esme said into my ear as she leaned into me.

"Really? That's perfect. What is it?" I asked with a shudder as I felt her tongue rim around my ear.

"She's in love with Edward." She said just before she straddled my lap.

I pulled back a little and stared at her, "She is?"

She nodded.

Well, this might just work out okay after all, I thought as I crashed my lips to hers.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n: HANDS DOWN...MY FAVORITE CH SO FAR;)**

**Drum roll please...RUN...READ...**

ALU ch 34

EPOV

I laid Bella down on Carlisle's bed and wrapped her in a blanket.

I sat in the chair beside the bed and stared at her in the moonlight.

She was so beautiful.

Her soft features, her light skin, her long messy hair and those eyes; big, brown doe eyes that ripped at my heart strings.

"Edward." She whimpered.

"I'm here, Bella." I said as I laid my palm against her cheek.

She placed her hand over mine and opened her eyes.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." She said softly.

"Shhh, we can talk tomorrow when you feel better." I replied as I relished the feel of her hand on mine again.

"No," she said as she sat up slowly. "I have to tell you now before we get interrupted again or I lose my nerve." Her eyes held sheer determination as she spoke.

"Okay," I relented.

"I'm in love with you." She said so quietly I thought my ears were playing tricks on me.

"What?" I whispered.

She smiled and pulled my hand in between both of hers as she placed them over her heart.

"I'm going to break up with Carlisle. I want to be with you." Her eyes held mine as they burst with the look of love that I had never noticed there before.

"I love you, too." I said just before I leaned in to kiss her.

**A/n: SWOON! He he he he...I love being kinda evil;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/n: Okay, Okay, Okay...the cheating issue...each couple shared a kiss...yes, I know its wrong...but, sorry...that's how it happens in this story...that's it...kissing.**

**Now, later on, LOL...he he he...let's check in on C/Es...**

ALU ch 35

CPOV

"Esme, we need to slow down." I said as I moved her off my lap.

She pouted and scooted off me.

"Please don't see this as rejection, believe me when I say I don't want to stop." I said as I put my hands up.

"I know Carlisle, I'm just worried about how this is all going to happen." Her eyes held worry.

"I'll come over in the morning and talk to Bella**;** we'll work it all out. I promise, Esme, I'll do whatever it takes to make this work." I said with nothing but sincerity in my words.

"I trust you." She said.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Esme asked quietly.

"Of course, love." I moved to lay beside her as she crawled under the blankets.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead, my arms wrapped tightly around her.

I could definitely see myself sleeping like this for the rest of my life.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/n: This will be the last one for a bit...I have to get some work done...seriously people...I don't get paid to play with you all day *sighs* I wish that I did, SERIOUSLY;)**

**So...let's continue...shall we?**

Ch36 ALU

BPOV

Edward kissed me.

It was the best kiss I'd ever had.

"Are you tired, baby?" His soft voice said in the dark.

"Yes, but will you lay with me?" I asked, timidly.

"Of course, but can we get in my bed?" He chuckled. "It's kind of icky to be laying on my brother's bed with his soon to be ex-girlfriend."

I giggled and nodded my head. He held my hand as we crossed the floor to his bed.

We crawled under the covers and he wrapped his arms tight around me.

"Goodnight, baby girl." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, handsome." I said as I leaned my head back and kissed his lips softly.

I nuzzled into his chest, feeling more secure than I ever have before.

This felt right.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/n: Ok, got most of my work caught up...so I had a few minutes to play with you all some more;)**

**Ahhhhhh the "morning after"...he he he...**

CH37 ALU

EPOV

I awoke the next morning with Bella in my arms and my brother glaring at me from his bed.

"What the hell, Edward?" He whisper yelled at me.

I smiled and said, "You're off the hook, brother. She's in love with me."

His eyes popped out as he looked between Bella's sleeping form and my face.

"Seriously?" He asked, in a whisper.

"I'm awake if that makes any difference." Bella's sleepy voice said into my chest.

I put my hands on her cheek and brushed the hair off her face.

"Good morning, baby girl." I said as I pecked her forehead.

I had watched my dad kiss my mom that way all of my life and the excitement of having Bella to treat as tenderly in the same fashion made my heart soar.

Her soft brown eyes flicked open to meet mine, "Good morning, handsome." She said with a grin.

A throat cleared behind me brought us out of our bubble.

Bella moved to sit up, "Good morning, Carlisle."

"Bella, we need to talk." He said, hesitantly.

"Sure, but can I brush my teeth first and maybe get some coffee." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Bella had a little to much to drink last night." I informed him as he stared at me inquisitively.

"You got her drunk?" He raised his voice.

"Quiet voices, please. And no, he didn't get me drunk. I did that all on my own at the party I went to." Bella informed him, defensively.

"Come on, babe. I'll get you a new toothbrush to use." I said as I helped her out of bed and walked her to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything." She said as I turned to leave the room.

"Always, Bella." I said with a smile as I shut the door behind me.

**A/n: he he he...well...it is time...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/n: Sooo many of you are worried about Bella's puke breath/morning after puke breath and their first kiss...let's just assum for fiction sake that she had a drink of water or went to the bathroom, LOL - Honestly, I didn't even THINK about that when I wrote their first kiss;(**

**So, discussions are about to go down;) I'm gonna post these last 3 pretty quick so I get the last 5 written to post tomorrow;)**

**ENJOY!**

Ch38 ALU

CPOV

"What happened last night?" I asked Edward as he walked to sit on the edge of his bed.

"She went to a party, got drunk and couldn't reach you or Esme so she called me." He answered as he ran a hand down his face.

"Oh. So, you told her then?" I asked as we stared at one another.

"I love you, C. You are my brother but you and I both know that you belong with Esme and I belong with Bella." He answered, his voice full of conviction.

I sighed and laid back on my bed, "I know."

"So, be honest with her. Tell her the truth. I think she'll be more understanding that you think." He said as we heard the door open and Bella walked out with a smile.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds good." I answered.

She walked over to Edward, "Call me later?"

"Of course, baby girl." He stood and wrapped his arms around her.

That was definitely going to take some getting used to without my hackles being raised.

But, in all honesty I was truly happy that my brother had found the girl for him. He'd been lonely for far too long.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/n: HERe...we...goooooooo**

Ch39 ALU

BPOV

I kissed Edward goodbye and fought to keep my giddy emotions in check.

I didn't want to rub it in Carlisle's face, but he had to know that things between he and I weren't right.

We walked in silence into the cafeteria, grabbed our food and drinks before we sat down at our usual table.

"Can I start, Bella?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded as I took a bite of bacon.

"I adore you, truly, I do. But, I think we both know that this isn't wasn't going to work out." He said carefully.

I nodded again and took a sip of coffee as I listened.

"I'm in love with your sister. I went to talk to you last night, explain all of this but you were gone." He said as I felt my eyes grow wide.

"You're in love with Esme?" I went through a range of emotions from anger to hurt then settled on relief.

"Did you tell her?" I finally asked.

He nodded his head but failed to make eye contact with me.

"And does she feel the same?" I asked again.

This time he looked up at me with sad eyes, "Yes, she does." He spoke gently.

"Hmmm." I said with a humph as I slouched back in my chair.

"Well, it appears that two wrongs did make a right in this case then, huh?" I said before putting a bite of eggs in my mouth.

He just looked at me, like really looked at me.

"You're okay with all of this?" He said as he waved his hands around.

I sat there for a minute and thought about that question.

"Yes, I mean sure, it would have been nice if we'd both been honest with one another first, but I'm happy and I'm guessing that you'll be happy, too. You've got Esme and I've got Edward, right?" I said, nonchalantly.

"It appears that way, yes." He replied with a small smile.

"Then, all is as it should be, now." I said with a small laugh.

"You truly amaze me, Bella." He said before he reached over to hug me.

**A/n: One more to go for tonight...Are ya'll happy now? he he he**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/n: Final one for the night...*sighs* I flove this chapter sooooo much!**

**I hope you all do, too:)**

Ch40 ALU

EPOV

I anxiously awaited Carlisle's return to the room.

I paced.

I tugged at my hair.

I stared at my phone and wondered if it were safe to text Bella.

Then, I heard his key in the door.

"Well?" I all but shouted as he closed the door with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"She's all yours. And, I warn you now, if you hurt her or fuck this up I will personally kick your ass. She is truly an amazing woman." He said with a chuckle as he punched my shoulder on his way to lay down on his bed.

I stood there stunned.

It was over between them.

She was free to be mine.

MINE.

All mine.

I felt my heart swell and grabbed my keys, my wallet and my phone before I shouted back to him, "See ya later." And ran out the door.

I stopped by the first floral shop I found and bought a dozen pink tipped roses.

Then I went made my way to Bella's dorm.

I stood outside the door and collected myself before I finally knocked.

She opened the door with a flurry and stood there in all her beauty as her eyes met mine.

Love. Pure love shone back at me.

"Hi baby girl, I wondered if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?" I asked as she nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I pulled the roses out from behind my back, "These are for you."

"They're beautiful, come in so I can put them in water." She said as I walked into the room.

She put them in a cup and I immediately grabbed her and turned her around to kiss her, having missed her lips against mine all day.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I declared as I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen." She said with a giggle.

I'd never been happier in all my life.

**A/n: See ya tomorrow for the last 5 chapters;) I promise they'll be a little bit longer...All four have LOTS to say!**


	41. Chapter 41

Ch41 ALU

**A/n: So...there was a MAJOR hiccup to my surgery...for those in my FB group, you know the issues I've had. For everyone else, it's been a nightmare. I won't bore you with my details, but sufficite to say that I have the freakin FLU now and have to wait until MONDAY before I go under the knife:( **

**Now...since I am quite nicely doped up and warm in bed, I had some time to concentrate on writing without stress hanging over me. I can't promise when the next update will be but know that I am going to try and finish this before the weekend is over. I'm thinking 4 more chapters after one.**

**ENJOY! I've missed you all!**

2 weeks later

EPOV

After our first date Bella and I were inseparable. I knew her class schedule by heart and we managed to spend all our free time together, whether it was studying, eating or just sitting in bed talking for hours.

Bella explained that she wasn't ready for sex yet but that we could take it as it came.

I wasn't about to rush her, either.

I was madly in love with her.

I'd never felt so at peace in my life and it was all thanks to her completing my life.

She told me that she felt the same way.

"What do you want to do tonight, baby girl?" I asked as we walked hand in hand back to my car, after our last Friday class.

"I was thinking that we could get a movie and order pizza, is that okay? I'm kinda tired and it's been a long week." She said as I opened the car door for her.

"Sure, I think Car and Es are going to Forks for the weekend, so we'll have the place to ourselves." I said with a shrug as I closed the door and walked around the car.

I got in and noticed her wicked grin.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"I knew they'd be out of town tonight. Can we swing by my room so I can pack a bag for the weekend?" She asked, timidly.

"Sure. But, I just had a great idea. Do you trust me?" I asked with a smirk.

Her eyes gleamed and she excitedly shook her head.

"Let's go get your stuff then I need to go grab a few things as well." I said and quickly headed the car to her place.

We quickly packed up a weekend bag for Bella and headed to my room where we did the same for me.

"Okay, here's where your ultimate trust comes into play," I said as I slipped a black tie around her eyes.

She giggled, "You're blindfolding me?"

"Yep, I want it to be a complete surprise." I whispered into her ear as I guided her into the car.

I pulled into the valet parking at the Fairmont Olympic a short time later and asked her to wait a few minutes while I ran inside to secure a suite.

Once I had it all arranged I went to get her out of the car.

"Ready, baby girl?" I helped her out of the car and guided her to the elevators.

"Can I take this off yet?" She asked with a laugh.

"Not yet." I wrapped my hands around her waist and pressed my body into hers as we boarded the elevator.

We reached our floor so I led her off the lift and down the hall to our door where I slipped the blindfold off her eyes.

"We're here." I whispered before I kissed her neck.

"A hotel? We're staying a hotel for the weekend?" She gave me an inquisitive look.

"We are." I pushed the key in and opened the door. "Our own little private getaway." 

We walked into the suite and dropped our bags.

Bella turned and faced me with that wicked glint in her eyes, "So, what did you have in mind, boyfriend 'o mine?" Her voice held nothing but mischief.

I smirked at her before I picked her up and carried her, squealing, as I dropped her on the bed and flopped down next to her.

"I say we spend some serious time making out." I tried to give her my serious tone of voice and smoldering look.

She burst into giggles.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bella sexily replied and crashed her lips to mine.

**A/n: Aren't they adorable? I know, I know you are all ready for some sexy times, I promise, they ARE on the horizon.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/n: Ok so I was able to crank out another one. Popped a pain pill, slept til Minime decided I'd napped enough and now I'm able to post this one.**

**THANK YOU so very much to my twifey, lvtwilight09, for getting these beta'd so quickly. I flove you babe!**

Ch42 ALU

EPOV

Bella climbed on top of me, her tight little body nestled right down on mine which caused me to moan loudly.

She giggled as she pecked my lips.

"You like that, huh?" She said as her ass wiggled against my semi-hard cock.

"Mmm, you know I do baby girl." I growled at her before I attached my lips to her neck and my hands went to her ass.

She leaned her whole body harder on top of mine, smashing her tits against my chest and started to slowly rock as our mouths crashed together.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Edward." She whispered, breathily, into my ear.

"Bella," I panted as I pushed her up a little so I could see her eyes.

"I'm sure that I will be with you for the rest of my life, Edward. I love you more than I could ever imagine and I know that you love me the same." She said with honesty and love shining in her eyes.

"Bella, I do know that you are 'the one' for me, but are you sure? I'm not in any hurry, baby girl." I replied as I moved us up a little on the bed so I could sit up against the headboard.

"I know that I want you, in every way, Bella, for the rest of my life. But, I don't want you to feel pressured into having sex with me." I said as I pushed her hair out of her eyes.

She pouted and looked up at me with tears welling in her eyes. "You don't want me?"

"No, baby girl, that isn't it at all. You know I want you," I said as I thrusted my cock up against her a little. "It's just that...well, this has happened so fast and I want us to take our time, be a normal couple and enjoy all the firsts we have between us." I spoke soft and hoped my words showed her my care.

She gave me a little smile, "But, we have this whole hotel room to ourselves, we can shut our phones off, lay naked in bed, order room service..." She stopped and closed her eyes for a minute.

When they opened they were lust filled and heavy, "We could practice for our honeymoon." She cooed in my ear as she leaned forward and ground her warm center down on my leaden cock.

"Fuck..." I breathily replied.

She was a minx.

And, she was all mine.

But then I remembered something important.

"I don't have any protection." I groaned.

She kissed my jaw from one ear around to the other, "I'm on the pill."

Fuck. Me.

**A/n: I'm gonna try for one more tonight but we'll see how long I can keep my eyes open.  
>THANK YOU all for the kind words;) I adore the readers and friends of the fandom. Ya'll are amazing;)<strong>

**Kyla**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/n: I do believe that this is the chapter that you've all been waiting for...so without further ado...ENJOY!**

Ch 43 ALU

EPOV

In no time flat we were both naked, our bodies wrapped around one another. My hands touched every inch of her skin.

"Edward, please?" She begged as I slowly ran a finger around her wet entrance.

"What, baby girl? Tell me what you need." I said as I licked her neck just as I pushed my finger inside of her.

Her back arched, her breath grew faint and she dug her nails into my back.

"You, inside of me...please." She said in between her moans.

Those sounds were going to do me in as I slowly moved my knees in between hers. I gently spread her open and continued pumping my fingers inside of her.

"Ready, baby girl?" I asked just as I laid the tip of my weeping cock at her pussy. I had to hold back my own shudder as the feel of her heat called to my cock.

"Yes, please..." she whined.

I slowly pushed my way into her body, relishing the feel of her slick warmth as it took me in.

"Oh God...Bella, baby...you feel...amazing." I whimpered as I stopped when I felt her tense up.

"It's ok, Edward. I know it's going to hurt a little." Bella said as her eyes met mine. She had her arms wrapped under my arms and onto my shoulders as I ever so slow pushed deeper into her.

I growled at the feel of the connection we now shared. I stilled and allowed her a moment to adjust.

"I feel so full, Edward. Please...please move." Her voice broke the quiet of the room.

I thrust in a little deeper before I pulled out and started a nice, slow and steady rhythm.

Our bodies melded to one another as we made love for the first time.

We kissed; we moved together, we fell off the edge of ecstasy together.

Both our eyes wet with tears as we struggled to maintain a breath.

"I love you, Bella." I managed to say with a small peck to her lips as I pulled out and laid beside her.

She moved some wet and sweaty hair off my forehead as she spoke so quietly, "I love you, too, Edward."

It was the single most magnificent moment of my entire life as we laid there, spent, fully sated and connected in the most primal of ways now.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/n: So glad that you all enjoyed last chapter...in a drug induced haze last night I cranked out the last three chapters...Hope you enjoy. It's almost over …...wipes tear**

Ch44 ALU

Six Months Later

BPOV

It came as no surprise that Carlisle and Esme were engaged within two months of dating and now we stood here waiting for their big moment. The music began as I looked up and saw her on the arm of our father as he walked her down the makeshift aisle of Ed and Elizabeth's backyard.

I watched through tears as they proclaimed their vows to one another. Edward and I stole small glances of our own throughout the ceremony and I twisted the band of diamonds around my own finger underneath my bouquet.

We were engaged just a week after our siblings.

But, we agreed to wait until after Edward's graduation so we'd have the summer to travel around Europe on our honeymoon.

As it was Christmas break, we were enjoying the break from studying, finals and moving. Since Esme and Carlisle were getting married that left Edward and I without dorm-mates. We decided to get an apartment of our own. While my parents weren't excited about us 'living in sin' they also realized, financially, it made the most sense as we would only be living that was for a few short months.

I couldn't wait to marry Edward Cullen.

He was after all made for me.

Once all the pictures were taken, all the toasts were made and the reception party was in full swing Carlisle asked for a dance.

We had grown to be the siblings we now were.

"You know Bella, I can't believe how everything worked out, but I'm more than happy to still have you in my life." He said as he waltzed me around the dance floor.

I let out a little chuckle and hugged him tight. "Me too, Carlisle."

"My turn," Edward said as he cut into our dance.

We started to move with the music as I felt him smile against my cheek. 

"What are you grinning at?" I asked, amused by his actions.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my arms...and how I can't wait for this to be our wedding reception." He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I know. I can't wait either." I said as I laid my head against his chest.

"Soon, baby girl. But it can't get here fast enough." He said before he kissed the top of my head.

**A/n: I have to say a major thank you to my twifey and beta for this fic, lvtwilight09. She really helped me out and is always there for me, no matter what. I love you, babe!**

**Only one more to go;(**


	45. Chapter 45 The End

**A/n: And now the end has come...ENJOY...see ya at the bottom.**

Ch45 ALU

**Six Months later**

EPOV

As the plane touched down, I gently nudged my sleeping wife.

My wife.

Bella truly was mine now.

I've never been happier in all of my life than I was the moment I slid Bella's ring onto her finger and heard her say, 'I do'. I thought my heart would burst with happiness.

"Baby girl, we're here, you need to wake up now." I whispered into her ear.

I couldn't wait to get her to our hotel suite and lavish my desires on her body. It seems I couldn't get enough of her bare skin touching mine.

"We're in London?" She asked, her voice still mired in sleep.

"Mmm hmmm," I hummed in reply as she stretched and yawned.

"They sure don't make these seats comfortable for sleeping." She voiced, her awakening grouch coming through.

I laughed and agreed.

We exited the plane, got our luggage and hailed a cab to our hotel.

Once we arrived my happy wife had returned, replacing the grouch she woke up as.

I carried her over the thresh hold to our suite and relished in her giggles as I tossed her onto the bed.

"What would you like to do now, baby girl?" I asked as it was mid-day here in the UK.

She looked up at me, lust filled eyes and said, "Give me a minute and I'll show you."

Bella jumped off the bed, grabbed a suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom.

I started to sort out the rest of the luggage and stripped down to my boxers, anxious to take a shower once my wife got out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood my precious Bella in all white lace, garter belt and sheer, see through lingerie.

I gulped and stroked my now hard as steel cock as she sauntered across the floor to stand beside the bed.

"Your wedding present." She said as she did a little twirl.

"All of that is for me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Make me yours, Mr. Cullen." Bella's voice was heavy and filled with lust.

"Gladly, Mrs. Cullen." I said as I stood and ran my hands down her shoulders.

"You look so beautiful, baby girl." I said before I leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Thank you, husband." She spoke through her pants as my hand slid down to cup her pussy.

"So wet for me already. I think I need to taste you. I want to see this magnificent display spread before me as I ravish your body with my tongue, my fingers and my cock." I said into her ear and felt her shiver under my words.

Bella loved when I talked dirty to her.

"Oh God, yes..." she whispered into the air as I moved her towards the bed.

I laid her down, her hair fanned around the pillows as I gently bent down to cover her lips with mine.

"I love you, Bella." I pulled her hands into mine and interlocked our fingers above our heads as I kissed her laid on top of her.

I moved back from her mouth as we both needed air, I let my lips roam across her collarbone and down to her lace covered nipples. I sucked one into my mouth as she gasped and arched her body into my mouth.

I slowly worked my mouth down her body until I reached the white, crotchless panties surrounding her bare pussy. I moaned at the sight of it, and leaned in to place a kiss to her clit as my eyes found hers.

"Edward..." she moaned as I used a hand to open her up to me and slowly ran my tongue through her folds.

She bucked against my mouth and let out a loud whimper as I sucked her clit into my mouth and worked a finger inside of her.

I loved being inside of Bella. I couldn't get deep enough, long enough or close enough it always seemed.

I felt her start to clamp down on my fingers as I added my tongue to the mix. I loved when she came on my tongue. Her taste was sweet and salty.

Her hands gripped my hair as she pulled me away from her pussy, while she urged me to move up her body.

"Baby, I need to feel you inside me, please?" She begged as I smiled and kissed her clit one last time.

She never needed to beg me for that.

BPOV

I felt him move up my body, his knees spread mine further apart as he settled between them.

I loved when he pushed into me. There was nothing else like that feeling. To be completely filled with his body, his heartbeat matched mine as we brought each other to release.

"Oh fuck, baby girl." He groaned as he pushed into me. "Still so damn tight."

I wrapped my legs around him as he started to pump in and out of me.

Deeper.

Faster.

Slower.

Harder.

He made love to me with such a passion that it made me feel beautiful. I knew that nothing in this world would ever top the way I felt about my husband.

My husband.

I was Edward's wife. On our honeymoon as he made love to me for the first time as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I felt the tear slip from my eye as my orgasm rocked through my body.

I swear I saw stars as he grunted and pulsed inside me shortly after I called out his name.

We laid there, as we both breathed heavily and smiled at one another.

"Shower?" He finally asked to which I nodded in reply.

**One year later**

We sat on the tile of our bathroom floor and stared at the little white stick.

Edward had tears streaming down his face that matched the ones on my own face.

"We're going to have a baby, baby girl." He whispered as his hands grasped mine.

"Are we ready for a baby?" I worried out loud.

"A love like ours knows no boundaries, baby girl, and I can't wait to have a baby with you." He said before he kissed me.

**Ten Months later**

EPOV

I was a father.

Bella was a mother.

Ethan Zane Cullen was born after five hours of hard labor.

My wife had never looked more beautiful than she did right now as she held our son to her breast as he feasted.

There was a small knock on the door as I covered Bella and Ethan up and called for whoever was here to come in.

Carlisle and Esme walked in, with Esme carrying their three month old daughter, Ellie.

"Hi Daddy." Carlisle said as he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi big brother." I smiled and nudged him.

"How's the family?" Esme asked as she handed Ellie to Carlisle.

We showed off our son and chatted about the birth and statistics. We compared stories and laughed.

This is how life was meant to be, we just had to untangle the binds of love mismatched first.

I smiled at my family that filled the room, my heart swelled with the love I never imagined I could feel.

Life was perfect.

THE END

**A/n: (Heavy Sigh) Well, this is the end of this fabulous journey...I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. This story came about on a whim and certainly took on a life of it's own. What started as a 20-25 ch drabble war entry turned into a 45 ch drabble war cling-on...I loved it:)**

**I am planning a few outtakes for this story as possible entrys into some upcoming compilations, so keep this on alerts...or better yet, me on alert.**

**I have current WIPS that are being neglected due to my medical stuff and I'm anxious to get them all back on track. I'd love it if you all would look over the wide variety of fics that I have to offer and show them some love. **

**I have at least 4 new stories and 3 sequels coming up in the new year, already planned for, so if you have read my Anger Management series, Who Is This or Fantasy Granted, then you'll need to keep me on alert as those should all start sometime late January/first of February. As well as a collab with Bnjwl with a Spiked Haired Edward...and a new slash fic that I'm plotting now.**

**THANK YOU for your support, reviews, pms and kind words!**

**Kyla**


End file.
